1. Field
The present invention relates to a pixel and an organic light emitting display using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays (FPDs) capable of reducing weight and volume that are disadvantages of cathode ray tubes (CRTs) have been developed. FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting displays.
Among the FPDs, organic light emitting displays display an image using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that generate light by recombination of electrons and holes. Organic light emitting displays have high response speed and are driven with low power consumption.
However, since the pixels of conventional organic light emitting displays display gray scales (e.g., gray levels) using the voltage stored in a storage capacitor, it may be difficult to correctly display desired gray levels (e.g., in analog driving). Since a plurality of gray levels are to be displayed using a uniform voltage that may be stored in the storage capacitor, it may be difficult to correctly display a difference in brightness between adjacent gray levels.
In addition, when the storage capacitor is used for each of the pixels, for charge/discharge operations of the storage capacitor, time (e.g., predetermined time) is spent so that driving speed is reduced. Furthermore, when the storage capacitor is used for each of the pixels, high power consumption occurs as a result of the charge/discharge of the storage capacitor.